The control system in present autotuned combiners works independently for each resonator module (channel), the phase is measured in each resonator module and the position of the tuning mechanism is adjusted accordingly. In U.S. Pat. No. 6,041,083, by Larsson et al., which is hereby incorporated by reference, the processing is done in one control unit, switching between channels, but the measured data and response is for one channel at a time, see FIG. 1.
The problem with the described control system is that it requires an input signal time slot, that is long enough to do the phase measurement in the resonators, since the same regulation circuitry are used to measure the phase of the reference signal and each resonator signal.